Ice Prince
by moonsliver86
Summary: I'm just reposting this fic with some edits... Shaoran inherits something that makes him evil. It's X'mas time and Sakura misses Shaoran. Eriol arrives in Tomoeda with some news. What will happen to them all?
1. Default Chapter

*********************************************************************************

The snow from the heavens covers the world with a blanket of peaceful bliss, bringing people closer to one another and letting new relationships sprout out beneath the frigid cold of life. It shall now take its rest from its endless task of innocence and let's the silver rays of the moon take its place.

- Hoshino Yukino -

*********************************************************************************

~ * ~ Welcome to one of Hoshino Yukino's special fics ~ * ~

~ * ~ Controlled by Hoshino Yukino's alter ego "silver moonlight" ~ * ~

*********************************************************************************

The moon shines so bright and covers the whole world with soft rays of light. It comes and goes along with the romances that make our world go round. The silver rays of the moon shall bring forth new relationships and new friendships that would only be realized through the nights that pass by. This is the reality of silver moonlight!

*********************************************************************************

Author's Notes: I do not own CCS or any of the characters in it, I am just using them for my Xmas fic and some other fics in the future, I hope. Another thing, this story is totally out of the original story line of CCS or if you want to insert it somewhere it would be somewhere after the 2nd movie. This is my first story for a long time now and I hope that this would be able to bring joy and happiness to people in this time of joy amidst the problems of the world… The first chapter will not be happy one and so will the second but the third and maybe fourth would be happy.… 

Please review… Flames are accepted but please don't make them too harsh...

Pairings: I won't tell you until you read the whole thing… 

(CLUE: It would follow traditional pairings "most" of the time in this story)

Rating: PG-13 for mild profanity, violence, etc

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

*********************************************************************************

****

- Ice Prince -

__

~ First Chapter ~

By silver moonlight

*********************************************************************************

Snow covers the world in a layer of white

Coming from the heavens and the stars so bright

Bringing us such peaceful bitter bliss

And love which can never be missed…

The snow, so cold and yet so mild

The greatest irony which seems so wild

And through its frigidness, we shall find… 

New feelings that would flood our minds…

In this season of joy, thanks and giving,

True love will blossom and so will our living

Forget all your worries and all of your sorrow

And just remember that there will be tomorrow

Let love be the key to bind you together

Let no one break the bind you have for one another

Enjoy your stay with each other

And let it be that way forever…

****

~ sml ~

-- 10:00 AM December 16, 2001: Li Ancestral House --

"Shaoran, be careful… No one from the Li Clan has been able to conquer the Ice Spirit for a long time now and I don't want you to get hurt…" whispered Meiling, watching Shaoran enter the dark cave where the Ice Kami**1** resides.

"Don't worry about me… I'll make it out alive… I've already inherited**2** the power of the Gods of lightning (Ryujin?), fire (Reijin?) and wind (Fujin?), didn't I?" replied Shaoran, flashing a smile at Meiling, which is something he didn't ordinarily do. 

He then fully entered the dark cavern placed at the Western part of the Li Clan's ancestral house, hoping that Meiling would not worry about him too much and decide to follow him inside.

"I hope…" continued Shaoran when he was already an earshot away from Meiling who was standing out in the light, waiting patiently for his return.

He had only walked a few meters into the dark cavern when he saw his first obstacle which was a large crystal-like object blocking the path to go deeper into the cave. Shaoran tried to break the crystal using his blade but all his attempts were futile, his sword barely even scratched the crystal's surface. 

"What the hell?!" shouted a flustered Shaoran, wondering what else he could do.

After numerous tries of using his blade, he finally decided to use one of the God's powers, the God of Fire's power to be exact.

"Reijin!" shouted Shaoran, as flames began to fire out from his sword firing at the crystal monument at a steady rate.

The firing continued until Shaoran noticed that there was some kind of inscriptions written on the walls and that there were torches lined upon the sides of the cavern.

He stopped his assault and was amazed to see that the crystal monument stood still and was not even cracked after the onslaught of fireballs that he unleashed upon it.

"Reijin!" summoned Shaoran once more, lighting up the torches that lined the cavern walls and soon that portion of the cavern was illuminated with bright light. 

"Nani?" asked a bewildered Shaoran, moving to where the inscriptions were written.

"An obstacle in life cannot be broken, burnt or damaged but can only be moved by the power of dreams. I am but the crystal formed by the power of one's dreams and I can only be unsealed when one takes my power into his own…" read Shaoran, trying to comprehend what the inscription was telling him.

'It seems to be a riddle… That must be why so many have failed to conquer the Ice Kami's power…' thought Shaoran, rereading the riddle again and again.

"I've gotten it!" shouted Shaoran, happy that he was able to understand the inscription.

"I beseech you crystal of will, unlock your seal and give me the power of WILL!" shouted Shaoran, remembering the 3rd Sakura Card, Sakura was able to make, the Will Card**3**, which was created by the power of dreams.

The crystal began to shine an inauspicious glow and shot a beam of light at Shaoran's sword, which changed in form slightly, before finally disappearing into the shadows of the dark cavern.

"It seems that my sword is improving as I defeat each one of the obstacles…" said Shaoran, looking at his sword's new form, before heading even deeper into the cave, lighting the torches as he passed them.

Deeper and deeper, Shaoran went into the cave, fighting off the cavern's guardians one by one. Each of the cavern's guardians shot a beam of light at Shaoran's sword, as they were defeated, improving it as he continued in his quest to inherit the power of the Ice Kami. His once wide blade becoming thinner and thinner, yet was sharpening each time it grew thinner. It was beginning to look like a samurai's sword now…

After fending of 5 of the cavern's guardians and solving 2 riddles along the way, Shaoran found himself in the middle of the cave, which had a small lake that surrounded it. A bridge was set upon the shore linking the shore to an island in the middle of the lake.

"This reminds me of the day when Sakura got the Erase card… we were sort of enemies back then, weren't we?" laughed Shaoran, remembering that day when Sakura was so scared and when he was almost erased with the rest of the people.

Shaoran then crossed the bridge and found himself on the Middle Island which had a small shrine covered with sealing paper around it.

"This must be it…" whispered Shaoran, taking a deep breath.

"Ice Kami, I, a member of the Li clan, beseech you, unseal from the seal of the elders and let me inherit your power…" chanted Shaoran, cutting off all the sealing charms surrounding the shrine.

The lake then started to freeze and snow began to fall from the darkest parts of the cavern top. The snow slowly fell unto the ground covering the whole cavern in a light layer of white powdery snow. Suddenly, the snow began to become ferocious and fell swiftly, forming a small tornado where the shrine was.

"I am the Ice Kami, member of the Li clan, it has been so long since one of your kin has been able to unseal me…" narrated a voice inside the snow tornado, which was slowly dissipating as the voice grew louder and louder. 

The tornado subsided revealing a large feline creature with gray, frosty fur that resembled a large Siberian tiger. It had long, sharp whiskers made out of frost and ice and eyes that were cold and piercing and yet had this sense of warmth that made it look kind. On its forehead, it had a small blue crystal that shone in true brilliance as it moved. It had claws that were as large as a full-grown man and fur as hard as steel.

"You have proved yourself worthy of my power, member of the Li clan, and now, I impart onto you the power of ice…" continued the large tiger, known as the Ice Kami.

A ray of blue light appeared from the crystal upon its head and shone into Shaoran, covering him in a light blue aura. At first, Shaoran felt cold, shivering, as if he was submerged into the water of the freezing pond, but as time passed, he felt no cold anymore, the power has been passed on to him finally! 

"It's not over as you think, my foolish friend…" announced the large tiger-like being , grinning at Shaoran's eagerness to have this ritual over.

Shaoran blushed with embarrassment, lowering his head slightly in shame.

"Offer me your sword..." requested the Ice Kami.

"Hai…" he replied to the Ice Kami's request.

Shaoran offered his sword, not really knowing what the Ice Kami wanted to do.

Once more a blue ray of light appeared from the crystal and shone upon the sword, changing its form for the final time. The sword's hilt retained its original color but this not go the same for the blade, the blade now had an even sharper edge than before, glowing with a light frosty blue glow whenever the light shone upon it. Its hilt had some sort of orb with some form of ancient Chinese writing that glows from within it, the word "lang" or wolf to be exact, replacing the old black orb in the middle of the hilt. There were also four emerald crystals that surrounded this semi-large orb. The sword then shrunk back to its condensed form and instead of returning to its old form, the sword shrunk into some sort of green pendant that was shaped to the shape of a wolf. 

"Take this, young one and use my power wisely… This sword would still be able to call upon the rest of the other gods' power as it used to do before. In actuality, all I did to your sword was rearrange the ki points to bring out the true potential of your power, Shaoran, of the Li clan…" narrated the Ice Kami.

"Domo arigato gosaimasta… Demo… How did you know my name?" asked Shaoran, placing the pendant around his neck. 

"I am the Ice Kami, I know all things…" replied the Ice Kami before fading away into the shrine once more, the sealing papers once more covering the shrine.

The snow disappeared and the lake was restored to its original watery form. Shaoran then turned back and trekked back to where Meiling was waiting for him. 

'I have finally conquered the Ice Kami and the three other Gods and have inherited their power… That leaves me with no more duties to the Li clan for I have fulfilled them…' thought Shaoran, happy to know that he has finished all his rites of passage.

"The exit should be somewhere near here already…" said Shaoran, wondering where the exit could be.

A gust of cool wind came from inside the cavern, blowing the torches out…

-- 9:00 PM December 15, 2001: Eriol's Residence, England --

"Something's wrong…" whispered Eriol suddenly stopping from his reading, "Do you feel it, Kaho?"

"Hai… Eriol-kun… There seems to be an imbalance in the flow of energy between the two other card captors… Do you think we should call Sakura?" asked Kaho, worried about what is happening.

"I don't think a simple phone call would suffice for this particular situation, I think I need to go there personally and find out the source of this imbalance…" replied Eriol.

"Shall we accompany you, Eriol?" asked Supinel and Ruby Moon.

"I find no need for any of you to accompany me for now but it is safer for you to come with me too. Kaho, please stay and guard this place for awhile while I'm gone. I shall book a flight for the next day early in the morning tomorrow and should be there by December 18…" narrated Eriol.

"Then, I shall call your koibito, Tomoyo, shall I?" questioned Kaho.

"Sure… Please tell her that I want to invite her to dinner on the 25th after this problem is over better yet I'll tell her myself… Just tell her that I'll be going to Japan and that she shouldn't worry about a place to stay, I'll probably stay in the temple where you used to work in…" narrated Eriol.

"I agree…" replied Kaho.

-- 6:29 PM, December 17, 2001: Kinomoto Residence --

The door suddenly creaked loudly, the snow falling outside heard clearly as the door was opened. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she found herself on the couch from some strange reason. She stood up slowly, rubbing her eyes gently and trying to remember what was she doing on the couch.

"Had a rough day cleaning the house, Sakura-chan?" asked her father kindly, walking towards her little princess.

'So that was what I was doing on the couch! I must have fallen asleep after cleaning the house' remembered Sakura, mentally hitting herself on the head.

"Iie, it wasn't that hard, just tiring, I guess, especially with oni-chan away for the day… What time will he be back anyway?" replied Sakura softly, her voice still sounding groggy.

"He called me awhile ago and said that he would be staying in Yukito's house tonight since the snow storm doesn't seem to lightening up…" replied her father, walking towards the dining room.

"Oh I see…" replied Sakura softly, wondering if Cereberus was able to fly up to her room while she slept.

"Sakura, dinner will be ready in a few minutes, okay?" asked her father from the kitchen, quickly whipping up something for their dinner.

"Oto-chan…" asked Sakura softly.

"Nani?" replied her father lovingly, "What do you want?"

"Can I have a Christmas party here at our house a week from today?" asked Sakura solemnly, her feet toying with the carpet in living room.

'I hope oto-chan agrees so that I can spend more time with my little Shaoran-kun…' thought Sakura, her head lightening up with thoughts of her being with Shaoran since he's coming to visit her for the holdiays.

"No…" replied her father; "You can't not have a party here…"

"Demo…" complained Sakura before realizing what her father actually said.

"Nani?" questioned Sakura, not really sure of what her father is saying.

"I meant that you can have a party at our house next week…" reinstated her father, "But…"

Sakura sweatdropped for a moment upon hearing her father's words before sighingly asked, "But what?"

"Nothing really, I just really wanted to say 'but'…" laughingly replied her father. 

"Sheesh…" sighed Sakura, once more sweatdropping after hearing her father's remark.

'My dad can be so nutty at Christmas time…' thought Sakura, recalling the way her father acted least year's Christmas when they visited her grandparents on the father side. 

"Dinner's ready…" announced Sakura's father, beckoning for Sakura to come into the dining room already.

"Coming…" replied Sakura.

-- 4:29 PM December 20, 2001: Li Residence, Hong Kong --

"What's wrong with you Shaoran? You've been silent lately…" asked Meiling, watching Shaoran sit all alone in his room, staring at the wall.

"Leave me alone…" replied Shaoran coldly, not even bothering to look at Meiling.

"Did I do anything wrong?" asked a worried Meiling, thinking that is was her fault the Shaoran was acting that way.

"Just leave me alone!" shouted Shaoran coldly.

Meiling ran out of the room, tears falling from her eyes, leaving Shaoran alone in the room. The door suddenly closed by a gust of cool wind and a small dark aura immediately enveloped the whole of Shaoran.

"It seems that you're friends are fools as to not see, what is real and what is a façade, eh, Shaoran? The time for reckoning has come and I'll do it with the hands of a member of the Li Clan, the clan that sealed me. In my own hands, I will kill the incarnate of Clow and then the keeper of the cards. As for you, I'll keep your soul and leave you in unending sorrow…" taunted Shaoran, his voice somewhat different as if he was not entirely himself…

***

Meiling ran towards her room and collided with Wang, sending her flying to the ground.

"Gomen, Meiling…" apologized Wang before noticing that Meiling's crying, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Shaking her head Meiling replied in between sobs, "Shaoran's angry at me…"

"That's impossible, young master would never be angry at you… He's just sad… I know, why don't we ask his mom if both of you can go back to Japan for the holidays and visit your old friends? What do you think?" asked Wang, slowly wiping the tears of Meiling's eyes.

Meiling nodded, wiping the rest of her tears from her eyes before setting off with Wang to the room of Shaoran's mom…

-- 10:00 AM December 21, 2001: Airport, Japan --

"Shaoran, we're in Japan already! We can visit Sakura and the others now and join them in the holidays…" remarked Meiling, her voice high and happy.

"…We didn't tell them we're coming…" replied Shaoran, his voice having no emotion at all.

"Don't worry about that… Wang already called Sakura yesterday before we left…" replied Meiling.

"I don't care if you called or not, I didn't even want to come…" said Shaoran coldly, walking away from them and heading towards the exit.

"Young master does seem strange…" replied Wang, taking Meiling's hand and accompanying her to the exit of the airport.

"Wang… Call us a taxi… NOW!" shouted Shaoran coldly, acting like a spoiled brat.

"Yes, young master…" replied Wang, signaling for a taxi.

-- 11:00 am December 20, 2001: Kinomoto Residence --

"Shaoran should have arrived by now… It's been so long since I last saw him and I really want to hug him right now…" whispered Sakura, anxious for Shaoran to arrive at her house before going to Tomoyo's house where they're staying in for the remainder of their trip.

"Maybe I should wear something nice or maybe I should cook some cookies or maybe…" mumbled Sakura, walking back and forth inside the living room, her body tense with anticipation.

"Ding dong!" rang the doorbell twice.

'It must be them…' thought Sakura, happily running to the door.

"I'll get it!" shouted Sakura happily. 

"Ohayo Meiling-chan, Shaoran-kun…" smiled Sakura as she opened the door to reveal Meiling and Wang with Shaoran standing behind them, his back facing the door.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" replied Meiling.

"Ohayo Kinomoto-san" replied Wang.

"Ohayo" replied Shaoran coldly, not even bothering to face them.

"Come in…" said Sakura, smiling at the fact that her koi is back with her in Japan.

"So how was your trip?" asked Sakura, leading the three of them to the couch.

"Fine…" replied Shaoran coldly, taking a seat on the one-seater couch.

"Oh I see…" replied Sakura slightly disappointed that Shaoran was acting so differently than before.

'Doesn't he like me anymore? Why is he acting so strange and cold towards me? It's not that he doesn't like being alone, it's just that he has never acted so coldly to me anymore after he realized that he liked me…' thought Sakura as she watched Shaoran's blank expression in his eyes.

"Sakura, can I talk to you alone?" asked Meiling, dragging Sakura into another room.

Sakura nodded and followed Meiling to the kitchen, leaving Shaoran and Wang inside the living room alone.

"Sakura, there's something wrong with Shaoran and I think you're the only one who can shake him out of it… He's been acting this way for some time now especially after he trained in the one of the shrines of the elemental powers, the ice spirit shrine I think…" narrated Meiling, her voice sounding very desperate.

"Okay… I'll try…" replied Sakura, wondering why Shaoran could have been acting so strangely.

"I'll leave the two of you alone, okay? I'll just take Wang to Tomoyo's house directly and as for Shaoran, he should be able to stay here, can't he?" asked Meiling.

"Sure, Shaoran can stay here… And I guess, you can go to Tomoyo's house directly since Wang's going with you anyway… But does Tomoyo know this?" asked Sakura.

"I told her already just before we boarded the plane, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but Shaoran could have overheard me and wouldn't come here at all…" replied Meiling.

"Shaoran didn't want to come and visit me?" asked Sakura surprised at this revelation.

Meiling nodded slowly, "We had to make his mother force him to come and visit you…"

"Oh I see…" announced Sakura, very shocked about this.

"So, will you do it?" repeated the very desperate Meiling.

Sakura nodded in agreement and walked into the living room with Meiling in front of her. Immediately as Meiling was able to whisper something to Wang, she and Wang left quickly as they could, leaving Shaoran puzzled and alone with Sakura.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Sakura, sitting on the seat closest to Shaoran.

"Where are they going?" asked Shaoran coldly once more, wanting to leave himself.

"They're going to Tomoyo's house directly already and you, my little Shaoran-chan, will be staying here with me? Aren't you happy that we'll be able to have some private time together?" said Sakura happily, going to where Shaoran sat and hugged him in a friendly manner. 

"Let go…" whispered Shaoran hoarsely, his voice sounding and feeling as cold as ice.

Sakura broke the hug and quietly went back to her seat, disappointed but determined to crack Shaoran's cold heart, not noticing that a black aura was surrounding Shaoran once more.

-- 12:00 nn December 21, 2001: Daigouji Residence --

"Ding Dong!" rang the doorbell of the Daigouji residence.

"Who is it?" asked a loud voice from the speakerphones in front of its gates.

"Tomoyo, it's I, Meiling, and Wang…" replied Meiling into the speakerphones.

The gates suddenly creaked open and Meiling directed Wang into the house and came face to face with Tomoyo who stood outside the front door waiting for them.

"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan…" greeted Meiling, noticing a hand on Tomoyo's left shoulder as she said her last syllable.

"Konnchiwa, Meiling…" greeted Tomoyo, accompanied by some strange boyish voice that she has never heard of before.

"Huh?" asked a very puzzled Meiling when a boy about their age stepped up in front of Tomoyo and shook her hand.

"Watashi wa Hiirigisawa Eriol… Tomoyo-chan's koibito…" announced the debonair Eriol calmly.

Meiling jawdropped as she watched Tomoyo blushed at that public display of affection Eriol was giving her.

"Wang, would you please accompany me to where you and Meiling will be staying for your stay?" requested Tomoyo, winking at Eriol before leaving with Wang.

"Meiling, I have something to tell you…" uttered Eriol, his voice now sounding very serious from his once very happy and joyous tone.

"I think Shaoran is in trouble… I can't sense his ki…" continued Eriol, watching Meiling's eyes look dumbfounded and puzzled.

"But he's in the Kinomoto residence… How come you can't feel his ki?" asked a very bewildered Meiling.

"That's it… I know he's here but I can't feel him… I just can't…" replied Eriol solemnly, lowering his head a bit.

"Demo…" whimpered Meiling before interjecting, "Wait a minute, how can you feel Shaoran's ki if he has more ki than you do, huh? And how do you know Shaoran-kun?" 

"It's a long story and if you come in I'll tell you all about it but promise me that you will not tell Tomoyo why I really came back to Japan for, okay? She thinks that I came back to vacation here, not to save Shaoran…" narrated Eriol, his eyes filled with passion, filled with intense emotion and concern.

-- 1:00 PM December 21, 2001: Kinomoto Residence --

"How was the meal?" asked Sakura determined to bring Shaoran back to his old caring self, the person who she grew in love with.

"Fine…" replied Shaoran coldly, his eyes blank, emotionless unlike his old auburn eyes which were full of passion, emotion and concern for Sakura and the people he loved. Suddenly, a light aura enveloped Shaoran, which disputed with the dark one and eventually winning, bringing passion back into his eyes. 

"Want to go somewhere? Walk around or something?" asked Sakura, clearing the plates from the table, when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her towards it.

'I must save Sakura and in order to do that I would have to take my own…' thought Shaoran, thinking of the only possible mean that he could do to save Sakura. 

"Shaoran, what is it that you want?" asked Sakura irritated the stress of Shaoran's acting cold finally reaching the limit. 

"Sakura… this might be the first and last time I would be able to do this…" whispered Shaoran in his old tone of voice, bringing Sakura to eye-level.

Sakura stared into Shaoran's auburn eyes and noticed that the passion, emotion and concern has finally returned and was only able to whisper the word, "Shaoran…", hoarsely before Shaoran did something unexpected. Shaoran placed his now warm lips on hers, causing her to feel all warm and tingly inside. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Shaoran's lips began to become cold and he removed himself from the kiss, his eyes becoming blank once more.

"Shaoran…" whispered a shocked Sakura, savoring the sweet taste of Shaoran's lips one hers.

"Sakura… you are in danger… call Eriol, ask him… about the… the… the Kage Clan… Tell him… that I'll take care of… one… but there are… more…" choked Shaoran in his old tone of voice, straining and pausing to have the all words out.

"What are you talking about?" asked a bewildered Sakura.

"The Kage Clan…" choked Shaoran before his eyes were once more overwhelmed with blackness. 

"Hn!" grumbled Shaoran, his black aura growing stronger again, "I'll be waiting for you in the living room, Kinomoto!"

"Kinomoto?" whisperingly grumbled Sakura, "What's wrong with him, he acts so romantic for a second and then turns psychotic and then drops me like a hot potato… I just can't understand guys…"

***

"That was close, she almost saw through me… He's getting stronger by the day, that bastard, I better kill the one who holds the cards soon, as well as the incarnate of the one who sealed me up before he gets enough strength to fight against my power. I have to kill the girl tonight…" whispered Shaoran hoarsely to himself, his voice changing once more and his dark aura growing even larger than before.

Shaoran's eyes became blank again but a small tear falls from his right eye and lands on the living room table…

__

~ owari for now ~

****

Author's Notes:

(1) **kami** - God; Ice Kami - I'm not so sure what ice is in Japanese so this is the closest thing I can think of… I'm also not sure of the Reijin, Ryujin and the Fujin. 

(2) In this story and all the chapters that follows, Shaoran has already inherited the power of the Gods which means he doesn't use the papers in order to do an attack, all he needs is his sword since the power comes from his sword…

(3) This 3rd Sakura card is of my own creation… It is not part of the original story plot…

I know the story is quite weird and very confusing but I hope that you, readers get the plot since I really worked hard to think of a plot that would suit my "trademark" which is to incorporate snow into every story…

So, how did you like it? I hope I was able to build enough momentum to make you want to read the next part… And as for those people who are looking for Romance, don't worry there is going to be more romance in this fic in the later chapters, hopefully by chapter 3, I just hope that you like the story so far. I just couldn't resist making Shaoran and Sakura the main pair in this fic… Anyway, I hope you like this story, which will serve as my Christmas fic… By the way, the story is not fully done yet, there would be some sappiness and fluff in the later chapters and even some more adventure. Please read and review. Please, I beg of you... Pweese... Pwetty Pweese... Heh heh... Please R & R!!!!!! If you have time and like Digimon please also read my other stories…

_~ **Ja Matte** ~_

~ * ~ silver moonlight ~ * ~


	2. Chapter 2

*********************************************************************************

The snow from the heavens covers the world with a blanket of peaceful bliss, bringing people closer to one another and letting new relationships sprout out beneath the frigid cold of life. It shall now take its rest from its endless task of innocence and let's the silver rays of the moon take its place.

- Hoshino Yukino -

*********************************************************************************

~ * ~ Welcome to one of Hoshino Yukino's special fics ~ * ~

~ * ~ Controlled by Hoshino Yukino's alter ego "silver moonlight" ~ * ~

*********************************************************************************

The moon shines so bright and covers the whole world with soft rays of light. It comes and goes along with the romances that make our world go round. The silver rays of the moon shall bring forth new relationships and new friendships that would only be realized through the nights that pass by. This is the reality of silver moonlight!

*********************************************************************************

Author's Notes: I do not own CCS or any of the characters in it, I am just using them for my Xmas fic and some other fics in the future, I hope. Another thing, this story is totally out of the original story line of CCS or if you want to insert it somewhere it would be somewhere after the 2nd movie. This is my second chapter for this Xmas story and I hope that you would like this chapter and like my other chapter as well… As I said before the first chapter was not be happy one and so will this one but the third (and maybe fourth) would be happy…

Please review… Flames are accepted but please don't make them too harsh...

Pairings: S+S, E+T

Rating: PG-13 for mild profanity, violence, etc.

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

*********************************************************************************

****

-- Last Chapter --

Shaoran battles and finally inherits the power of the Ice Kami. Some form of imbalance troubles Eriol and he goes to Japan and tries to fix the imbalance. Shaoran acts coldly after getting the power of the Ice Kami and this makes Meiling sad. Meiling and Wang then decides to take Shaoran to visit Sakura, the only one they know that can cure him, earlier than what was decided upon. Meanwhile in Japan, Sakura plans her Christmas Party as well as what she and Shaoran would be doing, not knowing about the problem that plagues the Li Family. Shaoran, Meiling and Wang finally reach Japan and heads for Sakura's house. Sakura finds Shaoran cold and Meiling tells her the truth and leaves Shaoran with her. Eriol introduces himself to Meiling for the first time and tells her about the problem Shaoran might be facing. Shaoran kisses Sakura on the lips for the first time and babbles something about the Kage Clan. Sakura is dumbfounded at Shaoran's actions and is unaware of the danger that awaits her…

*********************************************************************************

It was the Era of Great Magic and Clow Reed was the most powerful sorcerer at that time, creating the Clow cards, which basically had the power to do almost everything. There were other clans who had magical power and control over elemental forces who either battled with Clow Reed for supremacy or were related with Clow Reed in some way and two of these clans were the Li Clan and the Kage Clan. The Li Clan are blood relatives of Clow Reed and from time and memorial, the protectors of the Elemental Shrines of the East, which are governed upon by the 4 Deities, the phoenix of the God of Fire, the dragon of the God of Wind, the white tiger of the God of Ice and the giant turtle of the God of Thunder. Clow Reed treated them as allies in order to protect the balance of the energy that flows in the Asian land. The Kage clan members were also blood relatives of the mighty Clow Reed, but unlike the Li Clan, they desired to gain supremacy over Clow and used magic to reverse the positive energy of the Clow cards. They sold their bodies to the shadows and gained eternal power as spirits of the darkness and became known as the Onikami. Clow Reed and the Li Clan then sealed them up in different shrines all over the world, preventing them from ever using their power. The awakening of the Clow cards, which Clow Reed sealed just before he died, was the only thing that could break the first seal, which bound the spirits. One could only break their second seal once the guardian deity of that shrine has been defeated and its power inherited. Thus, the seals are impenetrable…

*********************************************************************************

****

- Ice Prince -

__

~ Second Chapter ~

By silver moonlight

*********************************************************************************

****

SK: Why are you acting so cold to me?

Why are you shunning away from me?

Did I do something to hurt you so?

If I did, why don't you tell me so…

I can't have you hate me 

'Coz I love you and that's what's true

Tell me the truth and set me free

'Coz all I want is to be with you

You're the one who told me that you loved me

You're the one I grew in love with

You're the one who made me see…

The truth, the reality which is love

You helped me retain my emotion, my love

By sacrificing your own for her to have

My wish which then came true

Was to be together with you… 

****

~ sml ~

"One of the seals was broken…" announced Eriol solemnly, "and I think that the one who unsealed it unknowingly was Li-kun…"

"What do you mean?" queried a very worried Meiling, "What do you mean, seals?"

"One of the Onikami was unsealed… Tell me Meiling, did Shaoran enter any shrine in the past few days?" asked Eriol, worried that his worst fears have come true.

"Hai…" replied Meiling, wondering how Shaoran could have unsealed a dangerous spirit.

"What did he look like when he left? Was he able to inherit the power?"

"He looked sort of tired and he was a bit cold when I asked him what had happened… I guess, he wasn't able to inherit the power since he was in a very bad mood…"

"What shrine was it?" asked Eriol, hoping that what Meiling was saying was true and Shaoran was not able to defeat the deity of the shrine.

"An elemental shrine, the Ice Shrine to be exact…" replied Meiling, uncertain at how knowing the shrine would be able to find out what the problem was. 

"NANDAYO? The Ice Shrine? Are you sure that he wasn't able to inherit its power?" shouted Eriol, his voice loud and pressing, "What was the shape of his sword when he came out?"

"I didn't see him carrying his sword when he came out but there's a weird wolf-shaped pendant around his neck…" replied Meiling, unsure if this person was actually sane.

"A wolf-shaped pendant… That would mean that he was able to inherit the power of the deity… This is bad…" announced Eriol solemnly.

"Nani?"

"The Ice Shrine was where Clow Reed sealed off one of the Kage Clan, the Ice Kage, and unfortunately, Shaoran unsealed him unknowingly by passing all of the obstacles that were pressed on him to inherit the power of the Ice Kami… No one was supposed to be able to pass through all the obstacles…" narrated Eriol.

"Wait-a-minute, did you say that he acted cold towards you? Did he do this often?" asked Eriol, finally realizing why Shaoran's aura couldn't be felt.

"Hai, he acted coldly towards me… He never does that to me…" replied Meiling, worried about Shaoran now that things are becoming clearer.

"That must mean he is…" announced Eriol…

***

"…possessed by an evil spirit, the warrior of the Ebishi clan, kills himself in order to prevent the spirit from doing harm…" narrated the television.

"Boring…" yawned Keroberos, switching the channel once more.

"What's boring, Kero-chan?" asked Sakura, entering her room.

"Sakura, did your friends leave already? HOW COME YOU DIDN'T BRING ME CAKE!!!" flared Keroberos, shouting at Sakura.

"Iie, Shaoran-kun is still downstairs and he'll be staying here with us…" announced Sakura, rummaging through her drawers.

"NANDAYO? Why is that brat staying here?" asked a very irritated Keroberos.

"Kero-chan, he's not a brat, he never was a brat… Even if he was a brat to you before, he's not the same kid that you taunted around two years ago, he's already in his second year of junior high, you know, like me…" replied Sakura, looking for a particular video tape.

"I still think he's brat… I think I'm going to pay him a visit and overwhelm him with my power…" announced Keroberos, happily skipping down the stairs.

Keroberos suddenly stopped in his tracks as he felt a weird aura that filled the place.

"Sakura, are you sure that it's only the brat who's here?" asked Keroberos, wondering what was this he was feeling.

"Hai…" replied Sakura from her bedroom, "Why?"

"There's something strange going on here and I can feel it…" replied Keroberos, feeling strange. 

"You're right Keroberos… It has been decades now, hasn't it?" announced a voice from the shadows.

"Who are you?" shouted Keroberos, changing into his true form and preparing for any attack.

"Don't you recognize me, Kero-chan? Oh yeah, I'm in someone else's body…" taunted the voice.

"Show yourself!!!" commanded Keroberos, looking back to see that Sakura was still inside her room.

Shaoran stepped out of the shadows and introduced himself, "Why Kero-chan, have you forgotten about me already?"

"Li? You're not Li… Li wouldn't talk to me like that even if he's a brat!" shouted Keroberos, "Who are you?"

"Let's find out shall we?" taunted Shaoran, raising his hand he shouted, "Unseal!"

A small blizzard began to form around Shaoran, covering him with a barrier of pure and yet "evil" snow, as dark light began to glow around him. The blizzard ended quickly revealing a person wearing a black cloak with him was a long sword 1 1/2 feet long whose blade was as black as the darkness of each person's hearts. His eyes were black with evil and had long black hair that reached his waist, as dark energy surrounded him fully. 

"It has been a long time, Kero-chan…" repeated the being whose true form was finally revealed.

"Anata no… Anata no… Anata no Yuki Kage!!!" shouted Keroberos, surprised that he was able to escape the 2 seals that the Li Clan and his master, Clow Reed, placed upon him and the rest of his clan.

"Right you are, my friend… Gomen… But you'll have to die… Dark Icicles!!!" shouted the being, aiming his palm at Keroberos.

Several dark icicles appeared from his palm and headed towards Keroberos who tried his best to evade the attack but it was futile, there were just too many of them.

"Flame!!!" fired Keroberos, melting all the dark icicles that were aimed at him.

"Good, Kero-chan… You haven't lost your touch…" taunted the being.

"I'll make you a deal, Kero-chan, tell me where Clow Reed is and I'll spare your life…" said the being.

"Never! I would never betray my master…" shouted Keroberos, shooting another flame ball at the being.

The being then turned itself back into Shaoran and said, "Don't forget I'm still inside Shaoran's body, hit me and he gets hit as well…"

Keroberos suddenly withdrew his attack, his flame ball fading away before it even hit the being.

'So that's why Shaoran was acting weirdly… He doesn't hate me, he's possessed by a strange spirit and is trying to fight its power… My Shaoran-kun still loves me…' thought Sakura, looking at the lighter side of things.

'Demo… how am I going to defeat this spirit and bring Shaoran back into my arms?' thought Sakura, finally realizing that her happiness is short-lived.

Keroberos suddenly withdrew his attack, his flame ball fading away before it even hit the being.

"Coward!!" shouted Keroberos, realizing that indeed Yuki Kage was inside Shaoran's body.

"Fools… You pay too much care for friendship and fellowship… All there is in the world is survival, survival of the fittest… Pitiful, you could have been spared but now… You shall die… Endless Frost!!!" shouted the being reverting back to its own form.

"Flame!" shouted Keroberos barely able to dodge the unblockable attack unleashed upon him.

"Bakero… It's not that easy as you think, Kero-chan…" retorted the being, aiming his sword at Keroberos.

"Absolute Zero Slash!" shouted the being, slashing Keroberos.

Luckily for Keroberos, the being missed by a centimeter and was just able to slice a bit of his fur.

"You're getting rusty…" taunted Keroberos, noticing that the being was just standing there, laughing.

"Did you think that that attack was that simple? Look at your fur, Kero-chan!" taunted the being.

Keroberos turned back to see that his fur was beginning to freeze and that his whole body was beginning to freeze from that point where the blade had sliced his fur.

"Eternal Frost!" repeated the being for the second time now, this time, however, certain that the attack would hit Keroberos.

"Flame!" shouted Keroberos but it was too late, snow had already began to surround him.

"There is no escape, my friend…" taunted the being, "You shall now endure forever frost…"

The snow surrounding Keroberos began to grow in number until he was fully enclosed inside a ball of ice and snow. Dark wings then appeared and engulfed the ball of ice and snow and when it opened all that was left was a huge block of ice where Keroberos was encased.

"The incarnate of Clow Reed should be here any moment now that his "creation" has been defeated. Maybe I should kill the keeper of the cards first…" laughed the being, not knowing that Sakura was standing on top of the stairs watching everything that has been happening.

Sakura ran back to her room and grabbed all her Sakura cards, preparing to face the being. She unsealed her staff and was about to use the fiery card on the being when suddenly, the being shouted an ear-piercing, "Iie… I won't let you touch, Sakura-chan!!!!"

The being suddenly reverted back to Shaoran, the person who Sakura loved the most. Shaoran huffed, weary and tired, after spending most of his energy sealing the spirit inside him for awhile.

"Shaoran-kun… This is hopeless… How am I going to fight him if he is Shaoran-kun? I don't want to hurt him… demo… I want him to be back with me… I love him…" whispered Sakura, her cards falling from her hand as a tear falls from eye.

Light began to surround her body once more as the sign of her power began to appear below her. A flashing rectangular object then appeared in between her fingers. The object glowed in fullness and when the glowing finally subsided, a Sakura card appeared, the "Hope" card.

"'Xi Wang', hope…" said Sakura softly, remembering the day she was able to get this card.

"Shaoran-kun…" whispered Sakura, wiping the tears of her eyes, "Yakusoku, I'll bring you back…"

"Don't try to save me Sakura, it's impossible… Sayonara…" whispered Shaoran, straining to have control over his own body as he reached for his pendant and called out his sword.

Sakura ran down the stairs and found Shaoran holding his sword with both hands, aiming the blade into himself.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan… Once I die, the spirit dies with me…" laughed Shaoran, his arms ready to make the finishing blow.

"Gomen… I have to…" whispered Shaoran, lifting the sword as the shadow was beginning to regain strength once more.

***

"… do something before one of them dies…" said Eriol, finally standing up from his seat.

"There is only way to separate Shaoran from the spirit that binds him…" told Eriol, his voice pausing for a moment.

"What?" asked Meiling, anxious to find out the only they would be able to save Shaoran.

"Sakura has to give up her power as well as I…" whispered Eriol.

"What do you mean by giving up her power? Is there no other way that the spirit can be defeated?" asked Meiling.

"Well, there's another way that would work but it's too risky…" replied Eriol, his staff appearing in his hand.

"We have to fight the spirit and make it leave Shaoran's body… demo… we have to attack Shaoran… There's a chance that he'll die with the spirit…" continued Eriol, bringing out, Supinel and Nakuru out of their hiding place.

"Change into real form…" whispered both Supinel and Nakuru.

Light surrounded them and wings enveloped them. The wings opened revealing the real from of Supinel the counterpart of Keroberos and Nakuru, Ruby Moon, the counterpart of Yue.

"Sugoi…" said Meiling in awe at the transformation that has occurred in front of her eyes.

"Eriol, what are you doing?" asked a surprised Tomoyo who just cam back after showing Wang where they were going to stay.

"Umm… Umm…" answered Eriol, unsure of what to say to Tomoyo.

"You're not leaving here without taking me with you… I'll have to videotape you and Sakura, you know?" said Tomoyo, winking at Eriol.

Eriol sighed and finally nodded, smiling at Tomoyo who already had her videocam prepared behind her.

"I'm going too…" said Meiling, pulling on Eriol's long black cloak.

"Hai… Hai… We're all going…" smiled Eriol, creating a small barrier around all of them.

"We shall go to the Kinomoto Residence…" announced Eriol, "together…"

_ ~ owari for now ~_

****

Author's Notes:

So, how did you like it? There is going to be romance in this fic in the next chapter. I just couldn't resist making Keroberos suffer in this chapter; he bugs Shaoran too much… Anyway, I hope you like story, which will serve as my Christmas fic… By the way, the story is not about the spirit possessing Shaoran, there would be some sappiness and fluff in the later chapters. Please read and review. Please, I beg of you... Pweese... Pwetty Pweese... Heh heh... Please R & R!!!!!! If you have time and like Digimon please also read my other stories…

_~ **Ja Matte** ~_

~ * ~ silver moonlight ~ * ~


	3. Chapter 3

*********************************************************************************

The snow from the heavens covers the world with a blanket of peaceful bliss, bringing people closer to one another and letting new relationships sprout out beneath the frigid cold of life. It shall now take its rest from its endless task of innocence and let's the silver rays of the moon take its place.

- Hoshino Yukino -

*********************************************************************************

~ * ~ Welcome to one of Hoshino Yukino's special fics ~ * ~

~ * ~ Controlled by Hoshino Yukino's alter ego "silver moonlight" ~ * ~

*********************************************************************************

The moon shines so bright and covers the whole world with soft rays of light. It comes and goes along with the romances that make our world go round. The silver rays of the moon shall bring forth new relationships and new friendships that would only be realized through the nights that pass by. This is the reality of silver moonlight!

*********************************************************************************

Author's Notes: I do not own CCS or any of the characters in it, I am just using them for my Xmas fic and some other fics in the future, I hope. Another thing, this story is totally out of the original story line of CCS or if you want to insert it somewhere it would be somewhere after the 2nd movie. This is my third chapter for this Xmas story and I hope that you would like this chapter and like my other chapters as well… As I said before the first and second chapter are not really happy chapters but this one (and maybe fourth) would be "quite" happy and enjoyable to read… 

Please review… Flames are accepted but please don't make them too harsh...

Pairings: S+S, E+T

Rating: PG-13 for mild profanity, violence, etc.

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

*********************************************************************************

****

-- Last Chapter --

Eriol explains what is happening to Shaoran. The spirit finally reveals its true identity and is able to defeat Keroberos and is now after Sakura. Shaoran stops the spirit for a moment and tries to kill himself as Sakura watches him. Eriol and the rest of them decide to go and help Sakura and Shaoran in their predicament. Would Shaoran be able to kill himself or will Sakura stop him? Will Eriol and the rest get their in time? 

*********************************************************************************

****

Some attacks used in the last chapter: (These attacks are based upon some other Anime with their names changed and attacking pattern edited; these attacks are not wholly of my creation)

****

Dark Icicles - icicles, similar to what Yue uses, are fired from one's palms continuously until the user decides to stop; the color of these icicles are black and whatever it hits turns into ice

****

Eternal Frost - an unblockable attack that can only be used by high-level sorcerers which freezes the opponent by trapping them inside a small snow blizzard; although this attack is unblockable, it is can be dodged if it is done in the right moment 

****

Absolute Zero Slash - a normal slash done by a sharp sword would turn into a slash that would turn anything it hits into ice and from that point the ice would spread until the whole body is engulfed.

*********************************************************************************

****

- Ice Prince -

__

~ Third Chapter ~

By silver moonlight

*********************************************************************************

****

LS: What is true romance?

Is it just once, one simple dance?

When I offer myself to you,

Will you love me true?

When I kill myself and you are left,

Would you feel that there was theft?

What if I kill myself for you,

Would you still feel the same way too?

I don't want you to weep for me

All I want is for you to be happy

If this means that I must not live on

I would gladly let it be done

Don't cry for me, my one true love

For I'll still be in your heart, a lone dove

There's no other way for you to live

Unless I offer my life to give

Farewell forever my friend so fine

At least I was able to call you mine

A kiss, a hug, an embrace so sweet

I hope you still remember me at my last feat…

****

~ sml ~

"YAMETE!!! Shaoran-chan, iie, don't do it!" shouted Sakura, pushing the sword away from Shaoran's hands.

"Demo…" whispered Shaoran staring deeply into Sakura's emerald green eyes, "There's no other way for you to be safe from this being that trashed Keroberos so easily… Do you want his defeat to be worthless?" 

"Iie… I don't want to believe that there's no other way, Shaoran… I believe, no, I know that there is another way we can end this, believe in hope, my love… There has to be another way…" said Sakura, hugging Shaoran tightly, tears falling down her eyes staining Shaoran's shirt with her tears of sadness.

"Sakura, I love you too much that I never want to see you get hurt, frown or cry, that's why I'm willing to sacrifice myself for you…" whispered Shaoran, lifting Sakura's head to face his, her chestnut hair moving sideways at the suddenness of the movement.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" shouted Sakura, slapping Shaoran on the cheek, making it sting slightly.

"Do you think that I can ever be happy if you're dead?" continued Sakura, staring into Shaoran's caring auburn eyes.

"Sakura…" whispered Shaoran, watching the tears fall from Sakura's eyes.

"I won't be happy, okay? I won't be happy! Can't you see that? If you die, I'll never be happy again!" shouted Sakura, tears falling down her eyes like waterfalls. 

"Sakura…" whispered Shaoran, dragging her into his arms for a tight hug, "Gomen…"

"Shaoran…" said Sakura, her tears beginning to stop from falling.

Shaoran was about to kiss her tenderly on the cheeks when the shadow suddenly engulfed him.

"Eayrgh!" shouted Shaoran, pushing Sakura away from him as a dark shadow began to engulf him once more.

"Stay away from me, Sakura-chan…" shouted Shaoran, as he fought the shadow lurking within him.

"Shaoran…" said Sakura, as she stood there dumfounded when the shadow completely engulfed Shaoran once more.

"Bakero! Both of you are fools, you should have let him kill himself… Tsk tsk tsk… Now, you keeper of the cards, must die…" announced the being who had now reverted to his true form.

"Iie, I will not let you defeat me… I will never let you get in the way of the love that we have protected for so long now… I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY THIS EMOTION I HOLD DEAR BY TAKING AWAY THE ONE THAT I LOVE THE MOST… Fiery Card!" shouted Sakura, using the Fiery Card against the being, even as tears fell down from her emerald green eyes.

The being slashed the flame the fiery card launched upon it and the flame went to his sides, missing him completely.

"Clow's power, eh?" taunted the being, "You're nothing more than just Clow's lackey…" 

"I'm not a lackey… Shot Card!" shouted an infuriated Sakura, bringing out another of her Sakura cards, "Shoot him…"

"F***! I didn't expect this…" said the being, who was trying his best to block all the shots that the shot card was shooting.

"What do you think of that? Huh, you big worthless piece of s***!" shouted Sakura, suddenly remembering that Shaoran and the being were still bound to each other.

"Yamero, Shot Card…" shouted Sakura, surprising the being with her sudden recalling of the Shot Card.

"Why did you recall the Shot Card? You were winning already…" taunted the being, "Oh, I remember now, I'm one with the one you love, how sad… HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

"Bastard!" shouted Sakura, not hearing the doorknob to their house turning.

"My, my, such profanity… Didn't your oka-san teach you any manners?" taunted the being. 

"Never, never say anything about my mother…" shouted an enraged Sakura, "Wind Card, be like a rope and bind this being in indestructible chains…"

"Baka… Do you think that that would work on a high level sorcerer like me…" laughed the being, easily evading the windy card's attack.

"Maybe that you can evade but can you evade this…" said a voice from behind Sakura, "Supinel, Ruby Moon attack…"

"Hai… Eriol-sama…" replied Supinel and Ruby Moon.

"Eriol-kun!!!" shouted a surprised Sakura, finally noticing that Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling were already behind her, "Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan!!!"

"I'm sorry if we're late but Meiling asked me too many questions…" Eriol elucidated softly, making sure that Meiling couldn't hear him.

Tomoyo turned on her camera and began to video tape everything that was happening and Meiling was asked to stand at the back and remain a spectator, nothing more.

"Black Flame!" cried Supinel.

"Red Orbs!" cried Ruby Moon's.

"F***!" shouted the being, evading Supinel's and Ruby Moon's attacks with extreme difficulty.

Supinel's and Ruby Moon's attacks were so sudden that the being wasn't able to evade the whole attack and was badly injured by Ruby Moon's attack which created a lot of scratches on his body.

"So, Incarnate of Clow, you have finally joined in the fun, haven't you? It is amazing that you are able to do this much damage to me without thinking twice about the person I reside in…" once more taunted the being, his voice playing with a tone of sarcasm, lifting himself up with his sword.

"Yamero…" shouted Sakura, "Don't hurt Shaoran-kun…"

"Iie, it would be better if we defeat the spirit and hope that he will be alright, wouldn't it? He would have wanted it that way and it would better this way than if he took his own life, wouldn't it? It really is a good thing that he didn't think of killing himself…" soothed Eriol, stopping Sakura from hindering Supinel's and Ruby Moon's attack, unbeknownst to him that Shaoran had already attempted it.

Sakura stared into Eriol's eyes upon hearing Eriol's last few words, telling him something that needed no words for one to understand.

"Oh, he did, didn't he? He planned to kill himself… I guess, that was expected of him…" whispered Eriol, recalling how Shaoran was willing to offer himself for Sakura.

"Well, I don't care either since if I die, he dies with me… Darkness Flow…" shouted the being aiming his sword at the ground.

Seconds later, black beams began to spring out from the ground hitting Ruby Moon and Supinel from every direction. They tried to dodge his attack but there were just so many black beams that they were hit a few times.

"Black Flame!" shouted Supinel once more after regaining his composure, the intensity of his flame more powerful than his first.

"Red Orbs!" shouted Ruby Moon following Supinel's attack, firing her orbs at a greater intensity than her first attack which was just awhile ago.

Unbeknownst to them, ice and frost began to appear from where they were hit and soon the freezing began to spread from the parts that they were hit. 

"I guess, birds of a feather, die the same way… It seems that all of Clow's creations end up as gigantic ice cubes… Eternal Frost!" announced the being, removing his sword from the ground and aiming it at the two of the guardians.

"Don't get hit by that!" shouted Sakura, remembering what happened to Keroberos when it got hit.

"Supinel, Ruby Moon, evade it!" shouted Eriol, noticing the block of ice, behind Sakura, which was what became of Keroberos.

However, Supinel and Ruby Moon were unable to evade the attack, the radius of his attack was too large for them to have evaded in that short period of time and the freezing wasn't helping either. As what has happened to Keroberos, both Supinel and Ruby Moon ended up encased in a block of ice. 

"It seems that your creatures are worthless against my power…" ridiculed the being, his wounds healing slowly as his sword glowed intensely.

"How?" asked Meiling, surprised that the wounds have almost completely healed.

"So, you've noticed… I can heal myself by absorbing the life energy of the beings trapped inside their frosty grave…" announced the being, his wounds continuously healing.

"You're next, Incarnate Clow…" announced the being, aiming his sword at Eriol, "Black Dragon!"

A dragon-shaped creature appeared from the blade of his sword and lunged towards where Eriol was standing. Eriol quickly created a barrier around him, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling, protecting them from the attack.

"Impudent fool… Did you think that the attack was that simple? Return for another strike…" commanded the being, signalling for the black dragon to come back and attack the group once more.

"Did you also think that I wouldn't be able to defend against your attacks?" retorted Eriol, increasing the radius of his barrier. 

The black dragon continuously attacked the barrier but neither of them were giving way.

"Your dragon can't enter my barrier, it seems…" said Eriol, noticing that this would end up in a deadlock if none of them would take a step further.

"Well, nothing can leave your barrier either…" answered the being, his power not fading one bit.

"That's what you think…" said Eriol, aiming his staff at the being, "Power of Sun, lend me your power to defeat the shadow of evil..."

His staff began to emit a white ray of light passing through the barrier and hitting the being, making the being fall down.

"Eriol-kun… I told you not to hurt him…" scolded an angry Sakura, seeing the being suffering.

"Don't worry I didn't hurt Shaoran since all I did was hit the being with a ray of light, it only hurts the shadow within him…" calmly explained Eriol, watching Sakura's eyes switch back to the aching being kneeling down outside the barrier.

"Bastard… You must pay!" shouted the hurt being, "Dragon Blizzard!"

The whole place began to fill up with black dragon-like creatures, continuously hitting the barrier without stopping.

"Eriol, can you still hold up the barrier?" asked Sakura, worried that Eriol might not be able to withstand the barrage of black dragons hitting the barrier.

"Hai… But if this continues, the barrier might collapse…" replied Eriol, his face now looking a bit tired from awhile ago.

"I have an idea… Maze Card!" summoned Sakura, trapping the being inside the maze.

"This will not keep me for long, foolish children, once I come out of this maze, I shall make sure that you will die a painful death…" shouted the being from inside the maze.

"That was a smart thing to do, Sakura-chan…" said Eriol, releasing them from the barrier and aiming his staff at the three creatures currently encased in ice.

"Reverse spell!" shouted Eriol, a beam of blue light coming from his wand and hitting the three creatures.

"Nothing happened…" shouted a noisy Meiling, "That was such a worthless attack…"

"Hey! Don't say that about Eriol! I know that he was a plan, okay?" retorted an angry Tomoyo.

"I don't have enough power to reverse the spell cast upon them but I was able to break the link that allows him to suck their life force, which should weaken him once he comes out of the maze…" narrated Eriol, staring at Sakura intently who was silently standing there.

"What are you doing Sakura-chan?" asked Eriol, placing one of his hands on Sakura's shoulders, not noticing that Tomoyo was beginning to fume up slightly.

"Eriol-kun, what can we do to save Shaoran-kun?" asked Sakura, her eyes ready to flood with tears already.

"There are two possibilities, either we both give up our powers, which could be fatal to us since once we give up our powers, we lose the greatest emotion we have for the one we love, or we could defeat him and hope that he would still be alive after that…" explained Eriol, trying to be as straight to the point as he could be.

"I don't know… I really don't know what to do… I wish that time would just stop and everything would freeze!!!" shouted a confused Sakura, falling to her knees.

"I wish it would be as simple as that… Wait… Time… the Time Card… It would be risky but…" declared Eriol, an idea popping into his head. 

"But what?" asked Sakura, anxious to find out what Eriol's plan was.

"It might work… You see, Shaoran is not affected by the Time Card, right? However, the spirit, isn't! What we could do is freeze time at the exact moment Shaoran regains control over the spirit. The problem is, will Shaoran be able to overcome the spirit long enough for us to use the Time Card?" explained Eriol, his voice cautious and soft so that the spirit trapped inside the maze wouldn't hear them.

"Wakatta! That's right… I think I can communicate with Shaoran and ask him to overcome the Spirit once it is free from the maze.

"Maze Card Return…" commanded Sakura, taking the maze that trapped the being with it.

"It's not as easy as you thought was it?" taunted Meiling who noticed that the being was huffing and feeling tired from running around the maze.

"Damare!" shouted the tired being, taking deep breaths, trying to regain strength, "Having a physical body isn't all what they say it is… It's worse!!!"

"This is the best time to make a move…" whispered Eriol, knowing that the being was weakened now.

"Shaoran-kun, please, try your best and overcome him while he's weak…" prayed Sakura softly, hoping that Shaoran would hear her prayer.

"Sakura…" whispered Shaoran from within his possessed body, "I'll overcome this spirit even if it takes out all my energy…"

White light began to engulf the being and the shadow slowly faded into the darkness. White wings appeared and enclosed the being and when it opened, it revealed a very weak and weary Shaoran.

"Now! Sakura! Now!" shouted Eriol, aiming his staff at where Shaoran was standing.

"Time Card!" summoned Sakura and soon everything came to a stop and the spirit affected by the spell was separated from Shaoran who was able to move freely.

"Yes!" cheered Sakura, rushing to where the limping Shaoran was.

"Daijobu?" asked Sakura, hugging Shaoran tightly.

"Daijobu. Did you miss me?" asked Shaoran jokingly.

"Baka… Shaoran-kun no baka…" teased Sakura lovingly, before jolted back into reality by Eriol pointing at the time frozen spirit.

"It would need the three of us to seal this spirit once more, follow my lead… demo…" explained Eriol, before finally pausing in his words.

"Are you strong enough to use your power?" continued Eriol, looking at Shaoran's already weak and weary body.

"Hai… I can still fight…" replied Shaoran, his voice filled with passion and determination, even if he had very little power left, "Release!"

Shaoran's pendant began to shine, turning into sword form.

"Sugoi…" remarked Sakura in awe, which caused Shaoran to blush a light hue of cherise. 

"A personalized sword… very nice…" remarked Eriol, "Now, follow my lead…"

"I, Eriol, Incarnate of Clow, call upon the power of the sun and moon, seal this spirit of the shadows…" chanted Eriol, motioning for Shaoran to continue the chant.

"I, Shaoran, member of the Li clan, call upon the power of the God of Fire, Thunder, Ice and Wind, seal the spirit of the shadows…" chanted Shaoran, beckoning for Sakura to finish the chant.

"I, Sakura, the keeper of the cards, call upon the power of the stars, seal this spirit of the shadows in the unending abyss of nothingness…" finished Sakura, "Release Time Card…"

"Seal this Shadow, O, great forces of power…" chanted all of them in unison. 

The spirit was then surrounded by a great barrier of light and was forced into one small ball.

"No… This can't be the end…" shouted the spirit as the ball closed upon it.

The light then faded away leaving a ball of crystal on the floor. The spirit has finally been sealed!

The ice that encased the three creatures faded away, leaving three unconscious forms on the floor.

"You were great, Eriol-kun!" shouted Tomoyo, hugging Eriol tightly.

"Arigato…" replied Eriol, hugging Tomoyo back.

"Shaoran-kun…" shouted Sakura, placing her lips on his in joy.

"Sakura-chan…" replied Shaoran, enjoying himself in the warmth of the kiss.

"How come everyone has someone? How about little old me?" complained Meiling, watching the two pairs enjoy the harvest of their hard work…

_ ~ owari for now ~_

****

Author's Notes:

So, how did you like it? I'm sorry if there's some OOC in the story so far and if the battle scene was quite redundant and boring but that was all that I could think of… Gomen… I just hope that you liked the story so far, since the next one would be the sappy one… 

By the way, sorry to those Meiling fans out there, but I just couldn't resist lightening up the end of this chapter to give you a preview of what is going to happen in the next chapter…

There is going to be a lot of romance in this fic in the next chapter as the last part suggests. The story is quite rushed since I wrote the whole story in three days. By the way, this is not the end yet, there is still one more installment… Anyway, I hope you like this story, which will serve as my Christmas fic… Please read and review. Please, I beg of you... Pweese... Pwetty Pweese... Heh heh... Please R & R!!!!!! If you have time and like Digimon please also read my other stories…

_~ **Ja Matte** ~_

~ * ~ silver moonlight ~ * ~


	4. Chapter 4

*********************************************************************************

The snow from the heavens covers the world with a blanket of peaceful bliss, bringing people closer to one another and letting new relationships sprout out beneath the frigid cold of life. It shall now take its rest from its endless task of innocence and let's the silver rays of the moon take its place.

- Hoshino Yukino -

*********************************************************************************

~ * ~ Welcome to one of Hoshino Yukino's special fics ~ * ~

~ * ~ Controlled by Hoshino Yukino's alter ego "silver moonlight" ~ * ~

*********************************************************************************

The moon shines so bright and covers the whole world with soft rays of light. It comes and goes along with the romances that make our world go round. The silver rays of the moon shall bring forth new relationships and new friendships that would only be realized through the nights that pass by. This is the reality of silver moonlight!

*********************************************************************************

****

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the characters in it, I am just using them for my Xmas fic and some other fics in the future, I hope. Another thing, this story is totally out of the original story line of CCS or if you want to insert it somewhere it would be somewhere after the 2nd movie. This is my fourth and final chapter for this Xmas story and I hope that you would like this chapter and like my other chapters as well… As I said before the first and second chapters are not really happy chapters, unfortunately, the third one wasn't so happy either, but this one would be happy and should enjoyable to read… 

****

Note: As you have noticed, I'm using the spelling "Shaoran" instead of the spelling "Syaoran" or the spelling "Shaolan" or the spelling "Syaolan" or the spelling "Xiaolang". This is because more people favor the spelling "Shaoran" or so my friends say…

****

ERRATUM: I have just been informed that Shaoran's guardian goes by the name Wei and not Wang. I would like to apologize for this mistake and hope that you'll forgive me… Gomen… It's maybe because I muted the video and just read the subtitle and it spelled his name as Wang… Gomen…

Please review… Flames are accepted but please don't make them too harsh...

Pairings: S+S, E+T

Rating: PG-13 for mild profanity, violence, etc.

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

*********************************************************************************

****

-- Last Chapter --

Sakura stops Shaoran from killing himself and they share a few moments with each other. The spirit regains control over Shaoran and tries to kill Sakura. Sakura defends herself and tries to fight against the spirit but problem arises when she is reminded that Shaoran is still bound to the spirit. Eriol comes and saves her but Ruby Moon and Supinel end up like Keroberos. Eriol and the spirit fight each other and the spirit weakens. Sakura traps it and Eriol gets and idea. They save Shaoran and seal of the spirit. The only thing left for them to do is to have a nice and merry Christmas with each other but there's one problem, Shaoran wasn't fully himself when he packed his things to go visit Sakura and the gang. What could be the problem this time?

*********************************************************************************

****

Some attacks used in the last chapter: (These attacks are based upon some other Anime with their names changed and attacking pattern edited; these attacks are not wholly of my creation)

****

Darkness Flow - black beams come out of the ground as a result of the black sword's power spreading underneath the floor, as of everything that the being used, once hit that point will begin to freeze up and continue to freeze from that point.

****

Black Dragon - a black dragon made up of frost and ice is emitted from one's sword; this attack does not fade when misses or blocked and can only be destroyed once the caster loses his concentration

****

Dragon Blizzard- instead of only one dragon attacking, a whole barrage of about 12 dragons attack

*********************************************************************************

****

- Ice Prince -

__

~ Fourth Chapter ~

By silver moonlight

*********************************************************************************

A box of chocolates and some champagne

In a date who could complain?

How about love letters and a bouquet?

Hasn't it been announced that's passe?

Love can be so much fun and free

But why is it that can't we see?

Is it because of our impurity?

Or is it because of our indignity?

Love is real, love is all around

Once it gets you, you are bound

It isn't easy, love, it isn't sound

But, wow, once it's found

All I can say is, you have to be true

Don't make up things, you are you

Don't be afraid of difference

Be afraid of the "diffidence"

And that's what's true

There's really nothing new

In our lives, there are just few

But all that it really takes is…

One, "I love you"

****

~ sml ~

"Shaoran-kun, Shaoran-kun, wake up… It's ten in the morning already…" said a sweet voice, shaking a sleeping form from under the light green blankets.

Sakura slowly went to the windows and opened the curtains, letting sunlight into the room. She smiled slightly, noticing that the sunlight had a quick effect on the previously immobile form. Sakura then began shaking the sleeping form once more.

"Huh? Huh? What?" answered a groggy Shaoran, waking up from the incessant shaking that Sakura was giving him.

Shaoran softly rubbed his eyes, trying to get himself used to the bright sunlight that flowed upon him from the opened windows.

"Shaoran-kun…"said Sakura, hugging Shaoran, through the blanket that enveloped him, "Breakfast is ready…"

Shaoran's eyes fluttered open slowly, suddenly waking up as he heard the voice, revealing a little girl with chestnut brown hair and a pink hair band holding her beautifully combed hair. She was wearing a cute little pink blouse and a gray skirt that reached below her knees. 

"Shaoran-kun, you've been sleeping for a day now since the battle with the being already… Isn't that a bit too much already… Not only that, my Christmas Party is only a day away…" whispered the sweet voice, not letting go of Shaoran who was enjoying the warmth of the hug.

"Sakura-chan… Arigato for taking care of me all this time…" whispered Shaoran, remembering the past events that they went through together.

Shaoran then slowly sat up from the bed and reciprocated Sakura's hug with one of his own.

"Iie, you don't have to thank me for anything… I have you with me and that's all I'll ever need in my whole life…" replied Sakura, finally having the time to be with her most loved one, Shaoran, since he arrived from HK.

"Sakura-chan…" whispered Shaoran, his body still a bit tired after the battle with the spirit that possessed him, "Aishiteru…"

Sakura blushed slightly at Shaoran sudden courage to announce his feelings so openly and quickly stood up, rushing towards the door.

"Well, you better get dressed… I'll be waiting for you downstairs… Oto-san and onii-chan are both away already and they already know that you're staying over…" said Sakura, smiling at Shaoran.

"Aishiteru, Shaoran-kun…" whispered Sakura, as she closed the door behind her, going down to fix the dining table and prepare the food.

"Sakura-chan…" whispered Shaoran, happy to see that the battle didn't rupture any part of their relationship with each other.

Shaoran slowly stood up and fixed the bed that he had just slept on. He then looked for his suitcase where all of his belongings were placed and conveniently found beside the bed. He laid it down on the floor and unlocked it, out of it, he took a set of clothing that we would be using for that day and a large brown package which had the words, "Li Wu"**1** on it. 

"It's a good thing I remembered to pack this… This is where I put all my presents… Whew…" remarked Shaoran, sighing softly as he laid the package back down into the suitcase.

"Ei?" expressed Shaoran when he realized that what he was wearing was not what he wore the day before.

"That means that…" said Shaoran hoarsely, blushing at the thought that came into his mind, "Could… have… Sakura…?"

Shaoran sighed, knowing that what's done was done and that there is a possibility that it never happened. He made his way to the bathroom, which was just a hallway across the room, his blush still not fading. Shaoran then took a quick shower and dressed up, before going down the stairs where he found Sakura cooking up something. 

Sakura was wearing a cute yellow apron and was cooking up some eggs, her back facing Shaoran. About five bentos were placed on the kitchen counter, almost fully filled with delicacies that are known to be of Sakura's doing. 

"Sakura-chan, do you need any help?" offered Shaoran, walking to where Sakura was.

"Iie, Shaoran-kun, I can do this myself… Take a seat, your breakfast is already set… I'm just cooking this for our picnic later at the park this afternoon…" replied Sakura, declining the offer that Shaoran was giving her.

Shaoran slowly took a seat at the table and stared at Sakura who was working continuously before taking his first bite into the food that Sakura prepared for him. 

"Oishi…" said Shaoran softly, not wanting to disturb what Sakura was doing.

"Shaoran-kun…" said Sakura suddenly, turning to face him, her emerald eyes piercing.

"Hai…" replied Shaoran, lowering his fork and knife even if he was only half-way through with his meal, looking at Sakura eye to eye.

"Tell me… Was it you that kissed me two days ago or was it the spirit?" asked Sakura seriously, stopping from what she was doing.

"Sakura-chan… It was… me… I'm sorry if it was so sudden but I thought that it would the last time I would be able to do it…" replied Shaoran, unknown guilt flooding him.

"Arigato… That's all I needed to know…" replied Sakura, continuing on with her work, smiling slightly.

"Sakura-chan…" whispered Shaoran, about to stand up and going over to where Sakura was.

"Shaoran! Finish your food… You haven't eaten in a day already… You don't want to get sick do you?" asked Sakura, finally finished with what she was doing and took the seat in front of Shaoran so that they would be face-to-face.

"Hai… Hai…" replied Shaoran, happy to see that Sakura was happy again.

***

"Meiling-chan…" asked Tomoyo, "What time is it?"

"11:00 AM, why?" replied Meiling, wondering why Tomoyo would ask her what time it was.

"Eriol-kun's still not here…" replied Tomoyo, walking back and forth on the carpet of the living room, "What's taking him so long?"

"I don't know…" replied Meiling, looking back at the TV.

Tomoyo looked at Meiling strangely for a moment when suddenly the doorbell rang. 

Tomoyo quickly rushed to the speakerphones and spoke into, "Daigouji Residence, who is this?"

"Watashi wa Hiirigisawa Eriol, Tomoyo-chan…" replied the voice coming from the speaker phone.

"Eriol-kun, what took you so long?" asked Tomoyo, her voice slightly angry, just slightly.

"Don't you think it would be better if you let me in first…" replied Eriol, no hint of sarcasm or desire to irritate anyone in his voice.

"Okay…" replied Tomoyo, pressing the button that opens the gates.

***

"Shaoran-kun, promise me that you'll never try to kill yourself again! Yakusoku?" asked Sakura, snuggling with Shaoran on the couch as she stretched out her smallest finger.

"Yakusoku..." replied Shaoran, kissing Sakura lightly on the forehead and binding their two fingers together.

"It's been so long since we had time alone with each other, hasn't it, Shaoran-kun?" asked Sakura, snuggling closer to Shaoran.

"Hai…" replied Shaoran, hugging Sakura lightly.

Sakura slowly lowered Shaoran's head to face hers and then locked their lips for a kiss. Sakura let her tongue slide along the ridges of Shaoran's teeth, telling him silently to let her in his shy mouth. Shaoran hesitantly opened his mouth for her and let her eager tongue duel with his shy one. A few more seconds past, Shaoran gained more courage and slowly inched his way into her waiting mouth. Sakura then wrapped her arms around Shaoran's neck deepening the kiss even more. They felt as if they were heaven and what felt like seconds to them was in fact minutes and when they ended their kiss, both of them were breathless.

"I guess the first times aren't really the best times?" remarked Sakura, laughing lightly, feeling lightheaded after the kiss.

"Yeah, I guess so…" replied Shaoran, leading them into another kiss, without letting Sakura recover and making sure that this time he was going to take the lead.

Sakura ended the kiss, her breaths long and quick, amazed at the fact that once more Shaoran was able to surprise her.

"Are there any more surprises, Shaoran-kun?" asked Sakura, wondering when all these wonders will cease.

"Just one more…" replied Shaoran, once more capturing Sakura's lips.

***  
"Explain yourself!" shouted Meiling, as Eriol entered the door, "Why are you late?"

"Meiling… You're not the one who's supposed to be asking that, I should!" retorted Tomoyo, looking back at Meiling, giving her a mild death glare, before looking back at Eriol who was standing outside the door.

"Well?" asked Tomoyo, going back to the original question.

"I had to do my Christmas shopping, nothing more and nothing less than that…" replied Eriol, wiping his feet on the doormat.

"Oh…" replied Tomoyo, slightly laughing at her sudden inquisitiveness.

"Did you have a hard time at the shopping malls?" asked Tomoyo, dragging Eriol inside by his right hand.

"Iie… There were just a lot of people…" replied Eriol, slowly sitting down on the couch.

"How about you Meiling, were you able to buy all your gifts already?" asked Tomoyo, her eyes showing a small hint that she didn't want her to be there.

"Hai…" replied Meiling, chewing on a piece of bubble gum, "Finished it with Shaoran when we were still in Hong Kong…"

"I see…" whispered Tomoyo, her voice hiding a tone of deceit, "Who are you giving gifts to, Meiling-chan? How about you, Eriol-kun?"

"I'm giving gifts to Sakura, Shaoran, you and Wei…" replied Meiling, suddenly remembering that she forgot about someone.

"Oh yeah…" whispered Meiling.

"I forgot someone… Um… I'll go out for awhile, I'll be back soon… Better yet, I'll just meet you at the park. Ja!" said Meiling, quickly rushing out of the house to buy something for Eriol.

"Now that she's gone, want to do something more interesting?" asked Tomoyo, snuggling herself to Eriol.

"Sure, why not?" replied Eriol, lightly running his hand through Tomoyo's silky black hair.

"Let's go to my room then…" said Tomoyo, dragging Eriol, up into her room.

Tomoyo opened her bedroom door and let Eriol in, telling him to take a seat for awhile while she prepared herself. 

"Eriol-kun, come here…" requested Tomoyo, leading Eriol to the darkened portion of her room.

"Hai… Hai…" replied Eriol, following her to the place.

Light machines as well as sound machines suddenly appeared and soon a big movie screen appeared before their eyes.

"Eriol, this is my Christmas gift for you…" announced Tomoyo, "A movie dedicated to you…"

Tomoyo then darkened the room once more and switched on the movie player. At first the screen showed nothing but darkness but after awhile, pictures of Eriol suddenly flashed on the screen.

"So kawaii…" remarked Tomoyo as she watched the film with Eriol, who was smiling quietly as the movie played, even if a blush crept unto his face for the first time in his life.

***

"Shaoran, what time is it?" asked a groggy Sakura who just woke up from sleeping on Shaoran's lap.

"Huh?" replied Shaoran, waking up as well.

"What time is it?" repeated a groggy Sakura, sitting up straight.

"Um… 3:30 PM, why?" yawned Shaoran, glancing at the time on his watch.

"Oh my gosh! We're supposed to meet Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling at the park…" shouted Sakura, rushing to the kitchen to get the bentos she had already prepared.

"Let's go, Shaoran…" rushed Sakura, dragging Shaoran with one hand and carrying the bentos in the other.

Shaoran stopped in his tracks and making Sakura stop as well.

"Nandayo?" asked Sakura, wanting to be in the park in time for their picnic.

"I'll carry those for you…" offered Shaoran, grabbing the bentos from Sakura.

"Hai! Hai…" replied Sakura, once more dragging Shaoran to the park at the quickest speed she could muster.

***

"The picnic went one really well, didn't it Shaoran-kun?" asked Sakura, once they got back to her house.

"Hai… It was all because of the wonderful food that you prepared…" replied Shaoran, wrapping his hand around Sakura's shoulders, pulling her closer to him

"Flatterer…" remarked Sakura, smiling widely and happy to see that Shaoran was beginning to become his usual self once more.

"Can I help you with anything for the party tomorrow?" asked Shaoran, remembering about the party when he noticed the big red circle on the calendar.

"Hai… You can really help by being there!" replied Sakura, watching Shaoran sweatdrop at what she said as a reply to him.

"Don't worry about the party arrangements, Tomoyo and I will take care of that…" continued Sakura, placing the bentos on the kitchen counter, "Anyway, I think you should spend some time relaxing for awhile especially after the battle, remember?"

"Hai… Hai… If you say so, Sakura-chan…" said Shaoran, following Sakura to the room where he was going to spend the night at.

"Dinner would be ready in a few minutes… I'll just call you when it's ready…" announced Sakura once they entered the room.

"What about your dad and your brother, don't we have to wait for them?" asked Shaoran.

"They're coming home late tonight and would be eating outside so we're going to eat alone for tonight…" replied Sakura.

"What about Keroberos?" asked Shaoran.

"Kero-chan is staying with Supinel for the meantime…" replied Sakura, "Now, stop worrying and just wait here while I prepare you a surprise dinner…"

"No peeking…" reminded Sakura as she shut the door of the room, leaving Shaoran behind.

"Sigh…" sighed Shaoran, feeling unneeded at the moment.

He once more took out the brown package from his suitcase and tore it apart. Inside were four small gifts, one wrapped in blue, one if yellow, one if red and one in gray. 

"Eriol's…" said Shaoran, pointing at the gift which was wrapped with blue paper.

'Tomoyo's, Meiling's and Wei's…" listed Shaoran, pointing to each one of the remaining gifts.

"Ei? There's one missing…" announced a puzzled Shaoran, "Whose could be the one missing?"

"Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin, Wei, hmm…" counted Shaoran, when finally it struck him.

"EI?! Where's the gift for Sakura?" shouted Shaoran rummaging through all his things, nearly dismantling his suitcase.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Where could it be?" shouted Shaoran, looking through all the things that he brought with him.

"I must have forgotten to pack it when the spirit took over me… This is bad… very bad…" remarked Shaoran, shaking his head back and forth.

"I must call Hong Kong immediately and have it sent here in time for Sakura's party or else I'm dead…" continued Shaoran, reaching for the phone when he remembered that it would cost a lot to call to Hong Kong.

'I have to go to a public payphone…' thought Shaoran, jumping out into the street through the window.

Shaoran rushed to the nearest pay phone and reached into his pocket to get his wallet when he remembered that all his money was still with Wei and Meiling. 

***

Shaoran quickly rushed to Tomoyo's house and pressed on the doorbell swiftly, hoping that Sakura wouldn't go up and check up on him anytime soon.

"Daigouji Residence, who is this?" asked a soft-spoken lady through the speakerphone.

"Watashi wa Li Shaoran… I need to speak to Wei…" told Shaoran into the speakerphone, the importance of the matter nearly killing him as he waited for some sort of reply.

"Shaoran, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Sakura right now?" asked the voice from the speakerphone, which sounded a lot like Tomoyo's voice.

"It's a long story, I really need to see Wei…" remarked Shaoran, almost shouting into the speakerphone.

The gates suddenly swung open and Shaoran rushed to the house, where Tomoyo and Meiling were standing in front of the main door, waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" asked both in unison, wondering why Shaoran ran away from Sakura.

"Long story… tell you when it's over… need to talk to Wei…" replied Shaoran, his breath coming in gasps.

"Young Master, I was told that you wanted to see me…" said Wei, appearing from behind Tomoyo and Meiling. 

"Wei, I need my wallet so that I can call home…" rushed Shaoran.

"Here…" said Wei, handing Shaoran his wallet.

"Arigato…" replied Shaoran, running off without a trace.

"Young master, you also forgot this…" continued Wei, carrying a small black box in his hand.

"Where did he go?" asked Wei when Shaoran was nowhere to be seen.

"We don't know…" replied both Tomoyo and Meiling in unison, wondering where Shaoran could have gone.

All that was left of him was a gust of wind…

***

Shaoran found the public pay phone once more and dropped all his coins into it, dialing their house in Hong Kong.

"Hello?" said the voice from the receiver.

"Mom?" 

"Shaoran, what is it?"

"Did I leave a black box there when I left, you know the one I bought two weeks ago?"

"I don't think it's here, I checked your room yesterday and didn't see any black box especially a black box that size…" replied his mom, "Why didn't you bring it with you?"

"I can't seem to find it anywhere…" replied Shaoran, all hope of finding the black box gone with the wind that was blowing outside the pay phone booth. 

"It should be there, Shaoran, don't worry about it… It's good to know that you're back to normal now…" said Shaoran's mom, her voice sounding a bit more caring now.

"Hai…" replied Shaoran, hoping that indeed the black box was not lost.

"Well, I guess I should go now… Ja…" continued Shaoran, wanting to get back to Sakura's house before she finds out that she left.

"Ja…" said the voice from the other side of the receiver, followed by a click.

Shaoran ran back to the Kinomoto residence and climbed up the tree in beside his room's window. He jumped into the room, thinking that Sakura didn't notice that he left.

"Shaoran-kun, where did you go?" asked a voice from the side of the room as Shaoran was halfway inside the room.

Shaoran turned his head slightly towards that direction and found Sakura standing their with a phone in her hand. 

"Umm… I just needed to make a phone call…" replied Shaoran, hoping that that would be enough to satisfy Sakura's question.

"You could have just asked me, you know…" said Sakura, putting the phone back to its cradle.

"Gomen… I just didn't want to bother you and all that…" replied Shaoran, happy that Sakura accepted his reply as it is.

"Baka, you know that I wouldn't mind if you used our phone to call… I know that if you call it would be an important call anyway…" said Sakura, her eyes slowly forming tears.

"I was worried about you… I thought you were possessed by an evil spirit again and… and…" continued Sakura, tears slowly falling from her eyes.

"Gomen…" apologized Shaoran, wiping the tears of Sakura's eyes and hugging her in a tight embrace, "I didn't mean to worry you…"

'But I still can't find your gift…' thought Shaoran as they separated from their embrace.

"Let's go eat now…" said Sakura, wiping the remnants of her tears from her eyes.

"Hai…" replied Shaoran, smiling that Sakura was once more her happy self.

***

"Wei, what's that anyway?" asked Meiling as they examined the black box in his hands.

"It's young master's gift for Sakura, he told me to take care of it until it was already time for the party…" replied Wei, opening the black box in his hand, revealing a small silver ring with a small pink gemstone embedded on it. 

"Wow…" remarked both Meiling and Tomoyo as they examined the ring inside the black box.

"Yes, indeed it's one of the more finer pieces of jewelry that young master has bought…" replied Wei, closing the box and putting it back into his pocket.

"He buys jewelry?" asked Tomoyo, wondering why Shaoran would be buying jewelry.

"Presents for his sisters, mom, and me but the only piece of jewelry he ever gives me are earrings…" replied Meiling, sighing slightly.

"Oh, I see… So that would probably be why he was acting so strangely awhile ago… Will he be surprised when he sees this with us tomorrow?" laughed Tomoyo.

"Not as surprised as Sakura when she sees the ring…" remarked Meiling.

***

"Ding dong! Ding dong!" rang the doorbell to the Kinomoto residence.

"Coming…" shouted Sakura, running to the door.

Shaoran followed her slowly, his head lowered and the problem of Sakura's gift still plaguing his mind. Sakura opened the door and Keroberos and Supinel rushed inside without even saying hello.

"It's party time! It's party time!" shouted Keroberos, heading for the food placed on the kitchen table.

"Wait for me…" shouted Supinel, which followed him to the kitchen.

"Kombanwa, Sakura-chan…" announced Eriol, carrying a few packages in his right hand.

"Kombanwa, Eriol-kun…" greeted Sakura, leading Eriol into the living room.

"Kombanwa…" greeted Shaoran, his voice sounding problematic.

Sakura led Eriol into the living room and then set off for the kitchen once more, leaving Shaoran and Eriol behind.

'What am I going to do?' thought Shaoran, walking back and forth in the living room, not noticing the ever-present stare of Eriol.

"What are you doing, Shaoran-kun?" asked Eriol, watching Shaoran walk back and forth.

"Ding dong!" rang the doorbell once more.

"I'll get it…" announced Shaoran, rushing to the door, hoping that he could leave once he let the guests in.

Shaoran opened the door, revealing Meiling, Tomoyo and Wei, all carrying packages. Wei suddenly stepped up and reached for his pocket, pulling out the black box.

"I think you forgot about this, young master…" said Wei, putting the box into Shaoran's hands.

"The box… It's been with you all the time…" said Shaoran, almost fainting at the revelation.

"Come in… Come in…" said a relieved Shaoran, leading the guests into the living room.

***

"The party went out well, didn't it, Shaoran-kun?" asked Sakura, sitting down beside him in the couch, as they opened their gifts.

"Here, Shaoran-kun, this is my gift for you…" said Sakura, giving Shaoran a nicely wrapped green box with a cute little card on it.

"Arigato…" said Shaoran, slowly opening the gift.

After a few seconds of unwrapping, the gift finally unveiled itself, it was small crystal figurine and a large green sweater.

"I made that green sweater especially for you…" said Sakura, blushing, "I know, it's not perfect but I hope it'll do the job…"

"It's perfect…" replied Shaoran, happy that Sakura is caring enough to make him a present and not just buy something for him.

Shaoran then slowly examined the crystal figurine and suddenly it struck him that the figurine was a figurine of him and Sakura when they were dancing in the play two years ago. 

"How?" asked Shaoran, surprised at the detail the figurine held and the individuality of the gift.

"Well, I didn't do it by myself, the Fiery Card, the Freeze Card, the Create Card, and other Sakura cards helped me make that…" replied Sakura, blushing even more.

Shaoran slowly pulled out the black box from his pocket and opened it.

"Sakura, this is for you…" whispered Shaoran, putting the ring into Sakura's ring finger.

"It fits you perfectly…" continued Shaoran, amazed at how nice it looked on Sakura's hand.

Tears began to form on Sakura's eyes as she looked at the gift that Shaoran gave her.

"Shaoran-kun…" whispered Sakura, "Ashiteru…"  
"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan…" whispered Shaoran, lowering his lips onto Sakura's once more giving her a sweet kiss.

__

~ owari ~

****

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!!!  


Final Notes:

(1) "Li Wu" - this is the pin yin way of writing the Chinese word for gift.

I'm sorry if this chapter came out later than the previous three chapters but since the Internet got bludgeoned down, I had to wait until it got fixed before I could post this up… Hope ya liked it…

So, how did you like it? I'm sorry if there's some OOC in the story and if the chapter is quite rushed and sappy… Gomen… I just hope that you liked the story and that you would read my next saga when I decide to finally finish it which would then focus on Eriol and Tomoyo which is supposedly going to be released by March 23 which I believe is Eriol's birthday and my next S+S saga which is supposedly going to be released on July 13, Shaoran's Birthday… 

Anyway, I hope you like this story, which will serve as my Christmas fic… Please read and review. Please, I beg of you... Pweese... Pwetty Pweese... Heh heh... Please R & R!!!!!! If you have time and like Digimon please also read my other stories…

_~ **Ja Matte** ~_

~ * ~ silver moonlight ~ * ~


End file.
